The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: The Rise (Official version)
by Daniel Letchford
Summary: Pitch Black is back and found a way to other worlds without Guardians, and the Guardians can't stop him. Only Jack Frost can leave his world to go after him, along the way he will make his own Guardians. The Big Four will Rise. But it won't be easy. (I don't own any of the movies or characters, I just write the fanfiction) Pure Adventure fanfiction with your favourite heroes.


Snow flew down to the ground as the winds howled angrily through the pine trees. Jamie's teeth chatted as he placed his cold hands under his armpits as he stared up into the storm, his breath turning to mist in front of him.

Quickly he cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting. "Jack?! Jack, I know you're there! Come down already!" He muttered something under his breath, the cold bitting his fingers before he could stuff them under his armpit again.

A snowball hit him from behind followed by laughter.

Jamie whined, turning around to stare at the winter spirit. "Really Jack? Now? It's freezing!" The winter spirit grinned wildly as he pressed the soft snow into a new snowball with his pale hands.

"I told you to wear warm clothes this weekend. And a snowball fight in a storm is _fun_! As you just witnessed, you can be stealthy and sneak behind others and attack them unaware!" Jack laughed tossing the snowball in the air but toppled over as a lone snowball hit him in the back of the head. Looking behind him Jack's surprise face turned into a huge grin as Sophie, Jamie's seven-year-old sister readied another snowball. "Oh yeah, it's on now!" Jack quickly created a new snowball and pelted Sophie with snowballs, her screams and laughter muffled under the snow. She threw her second snowball but failed epically and it split open as it hit the ground.

"Sophie, what are you doing here? Ma told you to stay indoors." Jamie said as she wiped the snow off her face and glared at her bigger brother and crossed her arms.

"That didn't stop you."

"Give her a break Jamie. She just wanted some fun." Jack landed softly between the two, smiling. "Don't be a party pooper."

"Yeah, _party pooper_." Sophie added, teasingly.

Jamie's eyes narrowed, smiling slowly. "Oh, I show you a party pooper." He launched forward, grabbing a handful of snow, and dumped it in her hoody and pulled it over her head, Sophie screeching from the cold. Jack chuckled, jumping on top of his staff and formed two new snowballs out of thin air, launching them at the two kids. The two laughed as the two snowballs hit them, grinned at each other before dropping to the ground and quickly made their own and threw them at Jack. He launched himself off his staff avoiding the snowballs, his blue eyes sparkling and laughed.

The snowball fight lasted long into the storm, until the two humans slumped down into the fresh snow, exhausted, causing Jack to whine. Jamie groaned, waving the spirit off.

"Jack, we can't keep going. I'm beat."

"Yeah, we're not immortals." Sophie added tiredly, her eyes still sparkling from all the fun.

"Ok, _fine_." Jack said, creating a throne of ice in front of the two. He sat down with one leg over the arm of the throne, his chin resting on his palm as he held his staff loosely. "At least we had fun!"

"Yeah, though ma is going to kill us." Jamie groaned, dropping his head into the snow behind him.

Jack smiled cheekily. "I've died already, and it turned out fine."

Jamie and Sophie chuckled at that, their smiles slowly dying as weariness started to show. Jack glanced above them, the dark clouds rumbling. He mentally calmed the storm around them, the clouds slowly fell apart and revealing the face of the moon shining down in the darkening sky, and he could feel the Man in the Moon's stare.

He frowned, his smile falling. Something wasn't right.

"You kids should get home." He told them without looking away. They nodded and groggily pushed themselves up from the snow. Jamie quickly dusted the snow off of him as Sophie fixed her hair, smiling at Jack.

"Thanks, Jack, for tonight. It was _really_ fun!" She said and ran into the forest back home, but Jamie hesitated.

"Jack? Is everything ok?" He stepped towards his friend, hands slipping into his thick jacket's pockets. Jack glanced towards him, shrugging.

"Dunno. Something's off." He said, receiving a nodded from the boy with a weary smile. He turned around and followed his sister out of the forest, leaving Jack to stare at the moon.

A rumble caused Jack to look behind him and watched a hole opened in the ground, and a giant rabbit head popped out of it, glaring around till he saw Jack, his glare darkening.

"Oh, come on mate! Why do you have to make it damn so cold?" Bunny asked angrily, hopping out of his hole. Jack turned to face the fellow Guardian.

"Hey ya, Kangaroo. What's got your ears in a knot?" He grinned cheekily as the Easter Bunny growled at him.

"North wants us in the North Pole, _another cold place_. Like, right now." Bunny gestured to his hole, and Jack walked over and glanced down at it.

"Oh no… not the 'bunny hole'. It's simply awful." He said with fake horror, which went unnoticed by Bunny. Grinning, he placed a paw on Jack's shoulder.

"I'll try to make it as smooth as silk, mate." He said, chuckling.

Jack looked up him, gasping. "Really, Bunny? You would? Oh, that means so much to me-" he reached out to the rabbit, attempting to give him a hug but the rabbit quickly pushed Jack in the hole and followed behind him. The hole closed above them and Bunny grinned as he heard squealing ahead of him.

After a few drops and loopy-loops, the tunnel swerved upwards, sending Jack up and out of the tunnel and into the air in the Globe Room at the North Pole. The Jack caught the wind and slowly drifted down beside Bunny, looking chuffed with himself.

"Was that smooth enough for ya, Jack?"

"That was a_wesome!_ The loops were my favourite part of the journey!" Jack said as he bounced excitedly, and Bunny sighed, face-palming.

"_Why did I even try, mate?_"

"Jack!" A voice called out, and Toothiana flew to him and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again Jack!"

"You too, Tooth-" He was cut off as the Tooth Fairy pulled his lips apart.

"Aw, they still white as ever! What type of toothpaste do you use? I need to get it into mass production."

Jack chuckled, pulling Tooth fingers out of his mouth. "It's all-natural Tooth." He grinned, causing Bunny to groaned at him, rolling his eyes as Tooth stared dreamily at Jack's white teeth. The doors to North's workshop burst open and North strode towards them, wearing the red coat that covered his large round body, with two concerned yetis walking behind him. Sandy floated beside him, looking up at North with concern.

"I know, I know Sandy it's not good. Dat's why I called everyone here. What?" He snapped at the yeti behind him, sighing. "Yes, fine paint it red."

Sandy noticed them and waved, flying towards them as Santa dealt with the Yeti's hammering him.

"Hello, Sandy. How are you?" Jack kneeled in front of him and Sandman quickly conjured images above his hair and Jack smiled. "That's great, Sandy. Hey, you know what's happening?" Jack asked and Sandy paused, the image above his head forming an image of North.

"Jack…" Jack glanced up at North, pushing himself up with his staff. "Thank you for coming so quickly. Bunny, Tooth, I apologize for calling you out of your busy schedule." North apologized, scratching his large beard.

Toothiana floated around him, her wings flapping rapidly like a hummingbird. "It's alright North, my fairies are still working on collecting the teeth-" Tooth started, but froze and quickly turned to her fairies, which looked like mini-versions of herself and started chatting rapidly to them. After giving them instructions, she turned back to North, smiling sheepishly. "_Sorry_. What did you want to see us about North?"

"Yeah, there's loads of eggs to paint before Easter, mate. There more eggs than your _lame_ presents." Bunny pointed out, causing Santa to roll his eyes.

"There might be more eggs, Bunny, but-" He started but Sandy lifted a bell out under his pocket, a gift from North from last Christmas, and rang it furiously as he glared at North and Bunny, a tired expression written on his face. The two glanced at their small friend, and North quickly readjusted his coat, nodding at the little round man.

"Thank you, Sandy. I called you here today, for a special reason." He sighed, clearing his throat.

"North, what's wrong?" Tooth asked worriedly, noticing North's slight hesitation.

Jack glanced at North, chuckling. "Hey, I only froze the stable so if anything, else happened it wasn't me."

North's eyes narrowed, pointing at him slowly. "That was _you_?" Jack chuckled, holding his hands up in front of him.

"North mate. What's wrong?" Bunny asked, rolling his eyes as he reached down for his paintbrush and an egg from his pouch.

"The World Jumper has been stolen." North said simply, and the two other Guardians froze.

"The what?" Jack asked, cluelessly.

"What? How?!" Tooth asked, fluttering towards the large Russian man.

"A better question is… _who_?" Bunny asked, glaring at him. "One of the other spirits?"

Sandy listed a small pouch from his side and emptied it into his hand, black sand pilling up on it. Dream dust above his head formed an image of a tall, lean figure.

"Pitch Black? How?" Tooth asked worriedly. "I thought he was too weak to do anything. We haven't seen him since we defeated him."

"I don't know." North admitted, pulling a cookie under his coat and nibbled it and scrunched his face. "This cookie is bad. Who made naughty cookies?" He looked around, glaring at the elves hiding behind a pillar.

"North…" Jack asked, getting the large Russian attention. "What's a Jumping thingy?"

* * *

"A World Jumper, Jack, not a Jumping _thingy_." The Russian muttered as he led the other Guardians down a well-lit tunnel hidden in North's workshop. "It was a device that Manny gave us in our early years as Guardians. It allowed us to open portals to other worlds, where we could spread our dreams and hopes where they had little."

"Other worlds? Like, other _other _worlds?" The five guardians reached the end of the tunnel, where a wooden door was jammed shut, with locked mechanisms and knobs.

North sighed, twisting the knobs and watched as the locking mechanisms started to move, slowly unlocking the door. "Yes Jack, _other_ worlds. Our world isn't dah only world. There's are many other worlds full of wonders out there, but they were also full of dangers that we weren't ready to face, so we stopped using it." He pushed the door open to reveal a round room with mirrors covering the walls from the roof to the floor, a short pillar stood in the middle the room. Above the pillar was a hollow shaft up to the surface, Jack hearing the harsh wind through it. Jack glanced at North, who pointed to the side at an extinguished torch that was fixed to the doorframe.

"Unfortunately, the torch died a while back and Pitch was able to slip in here through the shadows." North explained as the other Guardian's filled the room, Sandy glaring silently at the black sand that was scattered around the floor like spilt salt. The five spirits surrounded the bare pillar, where the device once sat.

"Why would he want it though? Does he want to go sightseeing?" Jack joked.

Bunny puffed, crossing his furry arms and scowled at Jack. "That's easy, mate. Fear. Some of those other worlds have some terrifying things."

"And people are terrified of things they can't understand, especially if they aren't from their world." Tooth said, flying around the empty pillar to hover beside Jack as she explained. "Imagine a small village, that is suddenly attacked by monsters of legends, or a fleet attacked by sea monsters from another world. That's why we stopped using the World Jumper, we didn't want anything from another world to jump into a world they don't _belong_ in."

"So we locked the World Jumper in here for safekeeping." North finished, slumping against the pillar. "Now Pitch has it."

"Ok, just so I can understand this." Jack held his hand out, thinking. "What you're saying is, there are other worlds out there with other versions of ourselves? Could there be a world, I don't know? Where I'm king?"

"Is that the only thing you got out of that?" Bunny growled, pulling his boomerang out and jabbed it into Jack's chest. "Listen closely, Frosty. Pitch Black is out there with the ability to create chaos in other worlds and could grow stronger like never before, and all you can think of is if you're a king in another world?"

"Bunny! Wait!" Tooth rushed in front of the giant rabbit, trying to calm him.

Rays of soft light shone down the shaft onto the pillar causing everyone to peer up it and saw the face of the moon, looked down at them.

"Manny…" North welcomed the Guardian, and Manny's light expanded and shone on one of the mirrors. An image of Pitch formed on the mirror with a small orb in his hand, a portal swirling behind him.

"Pitch has already opened a portal." Tooth fluttered to mirror, and Manny made Pitch's head nod.

"Well, that's that then." Bunny muttered angrily. "We can't follow him now. If he retreated to his hidey-hole, we could've jumped on him before he figured out how to open a portal. He's gone now." He slipped his boomerang back into its sheath.

The mirror rippled as if they were looking at a reflection of a lake and image of Pitch transformed into Jack leaning on his staff, causing Jake to gape at himself.

"Is that what I look like?" He asked as he peered at his reflection, fixing his har and smiled, Bunny rolling his eyes behind him.

The image of Jack smiled, moving his hand into his pocket and pulled an orb out of it, similar to the orb Pitch had. Tooth gasped and glanced at Jack, who frowned and quickly checked his jumper's pocket.

"It's empty." He said curiously glancing at North who scratched his beard, thinking. The reflection of Jack reached out to them, his hand pushing out through the mirror, causing the whole mirror to ripple. North eyes shone and he moved to the mirror.

"You had another World Jumper, Manny? _Fantastika_!" He shouted, reaching for the orb. The hand pulled back into the mirror, North pausing to stare puzzledly at the image of Jack grinning cheekily, surprisingly like the real thing.

"_Jack Frost._" Manny whispered through the mirror. Everyone glanced to Jack, who paused before stepping towards the mirror, staring at his reflection who smile widened. He glanced at North, who shrugged and stepped back. Jack glanced down at his own hand and pressed it against the mirror, the mirror rippling as his hand phased through and grabbed the orb on the other side. Jack pulled his hand back, the orb in hand. He shivered, the other side feeling cold unlike anything Jack felt.

"_You must go alone Jack._" The reflection spoke softly, Jack looking up at it in surprise.

"Why?"

"_This is your fate, Jack. Long before I choose you to be a Guardian of this world, Fate chose you to be a Guardian of Worlds. You must stop Pitch before he destroys the dreams of all the children of all the worlds._" Manny whispered to him before reflection wavered and faded, leaving the Guardians alone.

"Jack?" North asked, stepping next to the teenager. "What did he say?"

Jack turned to face him, puzzled. "He said I need to go alone. He said, it was my fate to do this."

North hummed, frowning at the World Jumper in hand. "Interesting. This seems like a replica of the original World Jumper. I wonder how long Manny had this."

"Why only you, Frosty?" Bunny asked, his arms crossed again.

"We need to stay to protect this world, right Jack?" Tooth guessed, fluttering to Jack, who nodded. The two smiled at each other and Tooth drew him close and hugged him tightly. "_Be careful Jack._" She whispered in his ear.

"_But that's no fun…_" He teased, only to be punched in the arm. "_Ow! _What was that for?" He stepped back, holding his bruised arm as she pointed a finger at him, dangerously.

"I mean it, Jack. If you die, we'll be weaker and won't be able to keep Pitch back when he comes back for this world. So _be_ careful. _Please_."

"And while you're away, I'll make sure the kids are having fun." North rubbed his hands gleefully, eyes sparkling. "Mother Nature can keep the storms running while you're out too."

"_At least she doesn't freeze the place over._" Bunny muttered.

"Thanks, North." Jack said but then was taken back as a small fairy rushed to his face. The small fairy chattered rapidly in his face.

"Baby Tooth! What are you doing?" Tooth asked, cupping the little fairy in her hands gently. Baby Tooth twittered quickly to her, and both fairies glanced to Jack expectantly.

"Jack? Do you mind her joining you?" Tooth asked, Baby Tooth leaned out of Tooth's hands towards Jack hopefully.

"Do want to come too, Baby Tooth?" Jack asked, smiling as the little fairy nodded eagerly. "Why not? It'll be fun!" Jack laughed as Baby Tooth rushed to him, rubbing herself against his cheek joyfully. "I'd enjoy a familiar face."

Tooth watched worriedly. "Take care of her Jack."

"Don't worry, I will." Jack said seriously as she snuggled herself in his hoodie, smiling comfortingly at the Tooth Fairy. Tooth smiled at her, receiving a small chirp of reassurement as Jack glanced down at the silver orb then to North, puzzled.

"Hey North?" North raised his eyebrows, humming at him. "So how does this work?"

"Oh, you throw it like my Snow Globes, and it'll open a portal to the next world." He answered, shrugging. Bunny groaned, as Tooth visibly shivered.

"_Ugh, I hated that world._" Bunny muttered to Tooth. She nodded, sending another worried glance at Baby Tooth.

"The portal will close behind when you passed through it-" North continued to explain it to him. "-and be careful, you don't know where in the new world it'll portal you to."

Jack nodded, smiling. Glancing at his shoulder, Baby Tooth squealed up to him.

"Ready Baby Tooth? Let's go!" Jack threw the silver orb into the mirror, and a portal appeared swirling before them. He chuckled as he stepped back for a run-up and then jumped through with the wind behind him. Jack yelled joyfully as snowflakes twirled behind him and lights flashed past him as he travelled through it. And finally, he launched out of the portal, the wind still pushing him forward and smashed him into a tree trunk.

Baby Tooth flinched and fluttered out of his hoodie as he fell back, landing on his back in the grass, the wind around him dying. The portal shut with a light snap and the World Jumper fell out of the air, landing softly in the grass just above his head. Groaning, Jack reached up and grabbed the World Jumper above his and then pushed himself up with the help of his staff. Jack leaned against it, his hand rubbing his forehead.

"_Ouch_. Ok, no flying through portals in the future. Lesson learnt." He grumbled and glanced around him at the forest before stuffing the Orb in his pocket. "Where are we Baby Tooth?"

The little fairy shrugged, fluttering around him before flying up above the trees. Jack twirled his staff and followed her, the large pine trees falling behind him as the two flew up into the sky. Popping his head above the trees Jack glanced around at the rough terrain, noticing the mountains behind the forest covered in snow.

"Huh… I thought other worlds would look more… different." Jack shrugged, the wind feeling cold in his face. "I would say we're up in the northern region. And it's nearly winter too!" Jack shouted excitedly, sniffing the air.

Baby Tooth twittered curiously, fluttering up to his face. Jack glance to the small feathery fairy and held his hand out for her to land on it.

"Smell the wind Baby Tooth! It's in the air! I can feel it!" Jack heaved a large air full of air, Baby Tooth mimicking him.

A dark beast rushed past him causing Jack to stumble and fall a few feet as more large beasts flew over them. Jack stared at them fearfully as Baby Tooth squeaked and flew into his large pocket.

"_Fire, breathing. Dragons._"


End file.
